ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 31
Vow of the Soul is the 31st chapter of Hiro Mashima's Rave Master. Haru is confronted by Schneider, who has attacked Deerhound. Utilizing the power of the Rave of Wisdom, Haru activates a new form of the Ten Commandments, Silfarion. Utilizing this new form, Haru makes quick work of Schneider. Deerhound, realizing he has served his purpose, asks Haru to promise not to stop fighting until he has brought peace to the world. After Haru swears, Deerhound fades away and the Rave warriors get ready to leave before Shuda arrives to stop them. Summary Witnessing Deerhound fall to the floor suddenly, Haru wonders what happened. Turning around, he is confronted by Schneider who stands slyly with a smirk on his face. Haru asks him how he got in there, to which Schneider responds that he was following Haru and that eluding his gaze was easy. Deerhound, trying to get up, tells Schneider that they are in a sacred place and he cannot allow him to be here. Schneider laughs him off though, saying he heard his entire story but now Deerhound is just an old man and poses no threat to him. Schneider then breaks one of the swords in the ground, mocking the fallen warriors' graveyard. He then takes a fighting stance, proclaiming he is after Haru. Deerhound, noticing the fighting stance, notes he is dangerous. Haru draws his sword and asks if Schneider can hear the voices of the fallen warriors that rest there. Taking his own stance, Haru prepares to fight as Deerhound notices that the wisdom of Rave is flowing through Haru. Schneider charges and Haru notes how fast he is, before launching into his own charge, striking Schneider several times in an instant, shocking Deerhound, who realizes that Haru has activated Silfarion. In shock, Schneider asks how this could happen before falling to the ground, defeated. Haru takes notice of his sword, wondering what is going on. Deerhound explains that he has activated a new form of Rave and that he has gained the wisdom of Rave. Haru asks how he can activate the rest of the forms of the Ten Commandments. Deerhound replies that they will come in time and that to activate the final form, he will need all four Rave stones and that when that occurs, he will learn the true meaning of Rave. Deerhound then tells Haru that Rave is more than a weapon to defeat the Dark Brings and tells him to remember that. Back outside, Haru shows off the new Rave stone to Musica and Elie. Deerhound then announces that his duty is done, but that one thing still bugs him. He asks Elie who she is, wondering how she could read the ancient language, but Elie informs him that she doesn't know as she has no memories. Deerhound then thinks to himself that she looks exactly like Resha but notes that she has no descendants. He then announces it is his time to move on, but Plue goes to hug his leg to keep him from leaving. Deerhound tells Plue that he is already dead before he raises his axe to the air and asks Haru to promise that he will not stop fighting until he brings peace to the world. Haru, raising his sword, promises, as Deerhound begin to fade away. Haru tells Plue not to cry as he tries to hold back his own tears. As he says this though, Shuda arrives. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Haru Glory vs. Schneider (Started and Concluded) Weapons, Techniques, and Abilities used Weapons used *Ten Commandments **Silfarion *Twin Sickles *Rega Holy Dark Brings used * None Techniques used *None Abilities used *None Items used *Rave of Knowledge Navigation Category:Shuda arc